Good Night, Dear
by fluffypuppies
Summary: Ray worries a lot. He just doesn't show it. He worries about the terrible fate Norman and Emma will face once it will be their turn to be shipped off to be eaten by those "monsters". He worries so much that he rarely sleeps well at night. But one night . . .
1. Good Night's Rest

_Okay, so I first posted this in AO3 and I also thought of posting it here in FF but I keep forgetting and stuff. So now it's finally here! Also, this is still not edited yet. It's basically just the same in AO3 but I will try to edit the whole thing once the story is complete, so please bear with the many mistakes I made sorry! Anyways, I planned to have seven chapters in this short-ish story. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Good Night's Rest**

_Part one of Good Night, Dear_

* * *

Ray worries a lot. Ever since he found out the truth by himself about what _really _happens to the children once they're "adopted", he's been working nonstop on finding a way he could escape – how he, Norman, and Emma will escape when the day comes. He can't worry about the other kids since it seems almost completely impossible to take them with him in his breakout from this prison sometime in the future, so he settled with taking his two closest friends with him. But thinking of an escape plan that leads them to possibilities of finally breaking out of this hellhole was difficult. For that, he worries.

He worries much, but he doesn't show it. On the outside, he makes sure he would look calm and collected, always engrossed to a book and caring less on his environment, but that's just a mask. In the inside, he has his brain working nonstop for plans he could conjure up to guide him for a possible escape, also thinking simultaneously of what to do to control Mama and not get caught.

With those worries in mind, he has trouble sleeping at night. No one knows of his sleeping problems because he had always been good at hiding anyways. Even though it is like that, he still wishes for at least one night where he can have a good night's sleep, even for just an hour.

_But I'll only deserve that kind of peace once the nightmare ends,_ Ray thinks this, hoping it'd someday happen.

One night, he wanted a change of scenery since this was one of those usual sleepless nights of his. Ray lies on the grass in the middle of the field, watching the clouds slowly pass by the big, bright moon, emitting a blue glow around the big light of the evening. The night was calm, the wind making sure the temperature never rises, but also never going too low for comfort. Ray usually likes it, but there's so much in his mind right now. He plans that soon enough, he will make Emma and Norman "accidentally" discover what happens to children who leave, considering that Conny is next to be shipped—

His heart then felt as if his heart was being squeezed painfully. He's a terrible monster for letting other kids go ahead to their deaths, but care only for Emma and Norman.

He scowled to himself. It wasn't like he could help them anyways for there was no other alternative to save them. So why does his heart hurt as their smiling faces flash before his eyes . . .

Ray instantly let one arm fly up to his eyes, shielding the sight of the moon and stars of seeing him hold back tears, and his other arm went to his mouth, muffling the angry scream that was erupting from his throat.

He is indeed a monster.

_No . . ._

He is even as terrible as everyone in the headquarters who allows children to be eaten by those Demons.

_No! I'm not . . ._

He might even be worse than them.

_I'm doing this for Emma and Norman! They don't deserve such a fate!_

But so does the other poor children who share the same fate—

Another cry was then muffled by his arm. Ray squeezes his eyes shut, and the arm covering his eyes was pressed hard to him.

There's no time for mourning, nor regrets! He has to do this. He has to save his two best friends. He can't stop now. He has to make sure they receive happiness. He has to—

"Ray?"

The boy sat up suddenly, turning back to see someone a few steps away from his spot. Her hair flowing slightly to the dance of the cool night air, with the long hair strand that always stood out than the rest of her hair joining to the dance as well.

Emma.

_Shit!_ He hopes that his eyes does not look either puffy or red, as well as hoping that it's too dark for her to see his face clearly. With his best effort to not betray any emotions he had in him a while ago showing on his expression, he waved a hand at her.

"Yo," he simply said.

Any hopes of Emma not noticing were thrown out of the window when she gives a concerned look, pressing her lips together. It's the face she makes whenever she is worried for someone. She slowly walked towards him, choosing to sit near him in a way she's at his eight o'clock.

"Are you okay, Ray? Why are you not inside?"

He turned his face away from her, hoping that action alone would send her the message to "shut up", but he can never expect her to obey that wordless command anyway, for her heart is big when it comes to other's well-being.

Emma scoots a bit closer to him and rests her hand on his, causing him to look back at her with an eyebrow raised.

"What's wrong, Ray? Please. I want to help."

He doesn't know if it's because of the most sincere look in her eyes that reflect the glow of the moon on them, or if it's his ever thumping heart that is being manipulated by her to have the ever-growing desire to lay open to her.

Ray bursts out laughing, causing Emma to be startled at the sudden change of emotion, and Ray pinches the bridge of his nose as he tries to stop his chuckling. There's definitely something wrong with him tonight.

"Okay, okay, you got me," he turns to look at the moon to avoid looking at her, though he wasn't sure why he doesn't want to face her at all. "I just came here because I couldn't sleep at all. Thought being here would help though."

He gives an annoyed sigh as he plops down on the grass, seeing Emma at the corner of his eyes.

"You have been having trouble sleeping?" Emma asks, and he gives a slight nod with his head.

"Yup."

He turned his head to look her straight in the eyes. "And you? Why are you out here?"

Emma bit the inside of her cheek before trying to hold back the hair that keeps hitting her eyes as a slightly strong gust of wind blasted at her.

"I saw you sneak out of your room earlier. I got curious of why you would be awake at this hour, so I followed you. I've been observing you for a while and thought of joining you."

Ray gave another nod. "Makes sense. I did feel like I was being watched, but I expected someone else who would be watching me."

_Mama, specifically,_ but he kept that thought to himself.

The night was quiet as both of them turned back to watch the night sky, watching the clouds slowly cover up few of the stars, one-by-one.

Like how the Demons take away children from the house.

Ray quickly dismissed the imagination of that, not wanting to let the horrific images invade his mind. _It's not my fault. I can't save them. There was no other way—_

He must have made quite a frown because he so happened to see Emma, again, giving him a concerned look. What he saw next was her settling herself to be lying down beside him, scooting nearer to him so that they were just inches away from one another. "What are you doing?" He threw her a confused look, with a hint of suspicion.

She gives him a soft smile, which makes him feel a bit warm in the inside. Then she moved her hand to reach for his, catching it in her grasp and holding it in a way it was tight but gentle at the same time.

"Back when I had nightmares, I would be terrified of going back to sleep, making it hard for me to rest," she said softly as she moved his hand towards her mouth, her warm breath tickling it. "So I went to Mama, telling her I had a nightmare. So what Mama did to make me go back to sleep . . . she allowed me to sleep beside her. And it worked! She explained that sleeping beside someone sometimes gives comfort to them, enough for them to feel safe to go back to sleep. Seeing that you're having trouble sleeping, too, I would want to sleep with you tonight, so that you can feel safe to face those bad dreams again."

Ray was silent as he fills his field of vision of her face and nothing else. The idea of sleeping beside Mama horrifies him than any other kind of nightmare he could think of, but the way Emma mentions she would want to be there by his side as he sleeps gives him the same warm feeling he felt earlier. That very feeling coursed through his veins, spreading from his chest then out of his fingertips and toes.

_Huh, weird . . ._

He exhaled from his nose and turned to face the sky again. "Fine. Just don't do anything funny while I _try _to sleep." He didn't need to look at Emma to know she was grinning widely with that idiotic smile she always wears on her face when so happy.

But that smile never failed to make him happy, too. As if it was contagious. So, for a second, he allowed himself to smile with her.

"Good night, Ray!"

"Yeah, you too."

Both kids slept under the cool embrace of the moon, letting the stars twinkle above them, the clouds slowly dispersing and allowing the full beauty of the sky show. It was like every fear and worry in Ray's mind that has been haunting him since the discovery of every secret was just casted away. All because of one girl who smiled in her sleep as she never let go of his hand, providing him all her support even when unconscious.

Thinking about it . . . it made him happy. Not sure why, but he felt at peace . . .

For once, he had a good night's rest.

The next morning, the children were surprised to see a sleeping Ray and Emma in the middle of the field, still holding hands.


	2. Good Night's Cry

_I will try to post chapters three and four tomorrow. And also don't forget that there are mistakes here and will be edited when story is complete!_

_I DON'T own Yakusoku no Neverland_

* * *

**Good Night's Cry**

_Part Two of Good Night, Dear_

* * *

He keeps thinking about it. The memory of Norman giving his last smile as he walked away with Mama to his death.

Norman – his best friend since when he and Emma were in diapers – now gone. And Ray knows he could have done something to stop him.

Ray sat lonely in the dining area, the time now nearing midnight as he shuts himself to his thoughts. Though, his thoughts are what haunts him everytime he remembers Norman's smiling face.

_Norman . . ._

He could have stopped him. He could have stopped him from heading towards his end. He could have done his best to hide his friend away from Mama – from everyone – from the Demons – but he had to give up so easily while only Emma worked so hard to stop him, even if it was a fruitless effort. She didn't succeed, but at least she _tried_ – while Ray didn't do much.

He buried his head deeper into his hands, gritting his teeth as he barely contains himself from getting up and throwing a fit.

He could have done something. Norman was right. He gives up too easily. Emma never gave up. Even if she failed to stop him, she _tried_. Why couldn't he be like Emma? Why? Why Norman? Why couldn't Ray stop him? Why? Why? Why? _Why?_

He growled, holding back the anger that wants to burst out of him.

It took a while, but he somehow calmed himself down, breathing slowly to vent out the frustrations in him.

_It's okay,_ he thinks to himself. _It'll be over soon. I won't need to live on with this shitty life anymore._

Ray got up from his seat and walked over to the box he placed over on the table behind him. He opened the package and stare at its contents. Canisters and canisters of oil fill in the whole space of it the box – perfect to use when burning something.

He gave one small humorless laugh,_ Perfect._

It won't be long until he could set his plan to motion. Won't be long until he could set this whole thing ablaze. Won't be long until he destroys this hellhole of a paradise down into flames.

Won't be long until he can finally end his life.

Suicide was not his first idea of escaping this nightmare. If it were something that satisfied his mind, he would have killed himself back then when he first confirmed his suspicions on Mama and the headquarters. But if he did escape this made-up dream of a perfect life, then he would have to die knowing Norman and Emma would be facing this terrible fate someday. And he would never, _ever_, want that on them.

_Norman . . ._

A headache started pounding in his head and he groaned.

Too late – he is reminded of Norman's last smile, and his failure of saving him.

Ray rubbed his face furiously. He _refuses_ to cry! He's not an emotional fool! He has to keep himself together to keep Norman's death not in vain. He has to help stop this bad dream.

He has to save Emma. He has to provide her a clear path for her to escape. He has to make sure his last closest friend doesn't die like Norman. And if he failed again and has to see her become the victim of his failure, then that is a fate worse than death for him.

He saw the book he left beside the box. Gingerly, he stroke the book's cover. What was hidden inside was his treasure – a treasure he would want Emma to keep when he leaves this world.

Ray opens the book and opens to the first page. Hidden in the book were few photos he has taken the past few days with his camera. They were kind of dark since he took out the flash out, but looking at them never stopped him from feeling a million emotions swirl in his hurt heart.

They were photos of his family – kids smiling, kids playing tag, and kids simply posing for a perfect shot so that Ray could capture the moments. He knows these are what will make Emma happy when she wants to remember the happy moments, but he also knows the photos also makes him happy.

Some photos make him frown, seeing that there were some photobombers in the pictures. Few photos make him laugh at the funny faces the kids make, or those accidental shots he took that captured the right moment. Though there are also some that just makes him simply smile as he stare at them.

His family . . . he hopes neither the Demons nor the flames will claim them. He hopes that a miracle will happen and that they will all be safe.

Lastly, he then saw the photo of Emma and Norman. Warmth spreads through his chest as he held the photo near to him, feeding his eyes of the sight of his two friends. Looking at it makes him feel bittersweet. Staring at Norman makes him remember of his failures, wanting the boy to be back by their side for one last time.

"Don't worry, Norman," he whispered to himself in the dark and quiet room. "I swear I'll put a stop to this, once and for all."

His eyes then moved to look at the girl in the picture who raised her palms up when the flash hit her eyes. The memory makes him chuckle.

_Oh, Emma . . ._

He unconsciously let his thumb rub over her face in the picture, not knowing of the kind of smile he has on his face as he stare at her. He knows, then and there, that he _must_ protect her. He _must_ not fail again. He _must_ not let them take her alive.

He _must_ let her live.

Live.

Live a future of no Demons.

In a cruel world like theirs, it's dangerous to hope. People fall in the pits of despair due to them letting their ideologies of hopes and dreams overwhelm them when they should think of things more seriously and realistically. It's dangerous indeed, but hope was the only thing that keeps one's dreams alive, right? As ridiculous it is to dream of such things, it helps motivate the mind to reach the impossible. And what he is aiming for is _terribly _impossible – which is why he needs all the hope he needs.

He was not even aware of his eyes starting to become watery, but the tears never fell as he continued staring.

_Emma, _he speaks through his mind, as if the picture and he share a link between minds. _I promise I _will _make you live. I'll use all the tricks I have left up in my sleeve if I have to._

All he sees is Emma's face, memorizing all the details there.

He heard sounds coming towards the room, but he has refused to lift up his head yet.

_I promise, Emma . . ._

He finally looked up few seconds later, and there was the girl he was looking for who has the power to end this never-ending cycle of children being eaten.

_Please . . ._

"Ray . . ." Her voice is hoarse, but he definitely knows she's acting. Like how both he and Emma acted the past days as kids who gave up.

_Please, Emma . . ._

"What are you doing up this late?" Emma asks.

Ray closes the book and looks up at the ceiling. Time to go with the plan.

_Emma . . ._

"Just saying bye to this house on my last day."

He hopes this will be a good night for her.

_Please live for me, okay?_


	3. Good Night's Lullaby

**Good Night's Lullaby**

_Part Three of Good Night, Dear_

* * *

After they had a talk with Sung-Joo about his explanation of what happened with the world, they walked back to where the kids were sleeping in a happy mood. They rested on the wall, slightly far away from the children, but not too far from them at the same time. Once Ray settled on his seat beside the girl beside him, he then turned to see her grinning that idiotic smile he knows only she would have. That made him raise his eyebrow at her. "What?"

Emma continued smiling with this loving look as she faced the young ones who are dreaming in their sleeps. "I'm just too happy right now. At least everyone is safe and no one got hurt."

Ray scoffs, but a tiny smirk tugged up a bit. Of course Emma would be overjoyed at the idea that no one ended up being injured. She's the kind of person who cares for others rather than what happens to her after all. But that's her charming point about her anyways.

_"Stop! Don't do this!"_

The memory flashed in his mind before he could stop it. He grimaced.

_"Thanks," He says softly with a contented grin on his face. "Bye, Emma." Fingers then let go of the match. Time seemed to slow down as the matchstick descended to the floor._

Ray bit the bottom of his lip. Of all times, why now? Why does he have to remember that?

Emma noticed the change of mood in him and leaned forward so that she could get a better look at his face.

"Ray? Are you okay?"

The boy groaned and turned away from his friend. He's not mad at her. He just has no idea what to feel right now.

_He thought he would see flames engulfing him as the last thing he'll ever see, but he was shocked to see Emma quickly leap up from her spot and grab for the matchstick, clapping on it to both catch it and distinguish its flames._

"_Got it!"_

Unconsciously, he turned back to face her and Emma was a bit surprised when Ray suddenly – but gently – grab her hands, turning it over to check her palms. There, he saw the burn marks, but it's nothing too serious and may fade away in time. But that didn't stop him from stroking his thumb on the markings, not even aware at how he inwardly takes notice of Emma's soft skin.

"Ray?" Emma whispered, concern evident in her tone, and he can feel those eyes staring at him. "Is there something wrong?"

There was no answer from him for a while before he spoke in a quiet voice, as if he was afraid that anyone would hear it.

"Why save me?"

It was just few words – just a short question – but he feels like he poured much unspoken emotions in it than he thought was possible from a person like him. But whatever, he doesn't care. There's nothing great to live in his life anyway. He would only achieve greater peace if he ended his life then.

Well, at least _that's_ what he thought during that time, since Emma then stopped him.

"_Norman already figured it out before he even left!" Emma took a step towards him, and he felt weird from the oil covering his skin and some of it soaked to his clothes._

He had no reason to live on when all he wanted was to escape – escape this nightmare. Ray is in this dark cave, all alone, fearing the things that hide in the darkness – waiting, watching . . .

"_That's why he instructed me to be ready to stop you."_

Ray wanted to be free. It felt so suffocating. He wanted no more of this life. He wanted out. He wanted to be safe. He wanted to be at peace. There, he found himself covered in oil, and all it will take is a tiny spark and a matchstick, so that he can be released from the terrors . . .

Just a tiny fire, then . . .

"Ray?"

He must have zoned out a bit since his mind finally came back to reality and was not aware of how both of them were staring eye-to-eye, faces near enough that he can clearly see all the details he can see deep in those emerald eyes of hers – especially the worry hidden in them as she stares at his tired ones.

From the way she looks at him, he can clearly read from her expression that she might start saying something that will probably lead him to argue with her as usual, so he sighed and ruffle his hair a bit. "Well, don't mind my question and just go to sleep. We need all the energy we can get for tomorrow anyways."

Before he could even lean his head on the wall and close his eyes, he was startled when he was suddenly crushed by a grip that felt like someone was trying to suffocate him, but then he suddenly found out with a surprising realization that Emma was hugging him!

"Emma?" He gasped, both from shock and her crushing hug.

She buried her face to the crook of his neck, air coming out from her nose which then tickled his neck. "Ray . . . please don't think that way."

He bit on the side of his cheek. "What way?" But he knows what she means.

Her form trembled, making her seem so fragile at that moment despite her strong hold on him.

The imagination of the cave brings himself to be trapped there again. Imprisoned in the darkness. Like a cage. Oh, how the demons can just easily grab him out of that little prison of his. He has no freedom. His life does not matter to anyone.

"I . . . I know Norman predicted your actions and told me about it, so it wouldn't be a shock to me when you . . . do it." Her words sounded far away, as he seems to be still stuck in the imaginary cage his mind conjured up.

It was dark. So dark. Help. He needs help. He _wants_ help. But there is no help. Not here. This world was just too cruel. Why even hope for help? No one escapes this kind of nightmare. Just darkness here and there. No light—

But there is light. He looks at the tiny matchstick in his fingers, a small flame dancing around at the tip, providing comfort with the plan that all he needs to do is to drop it . . .

"I know you were the traitor in the first place and have been allowing kids to be sent away . . ." Her words can be heard, but it does not reach him as he's still stuck in his mind.

Start a fire. End him. He can be free. He wishes to be free. He can finally do it.

He knew what to do, for this small fire with him can fulfill his wish. He can finally be free. There is no need to be afraid anymore with this fire with him—

"But, please, don't ever hurt yourself." Emma's voice was starting to fade. He feels himself lessen his grip on the match . . .

"I don't want you to die, Ray."

Then he saw something that outshines the tiny fire in his hands.

"_I'm sorry," Emma had her head down, bangs shading her eyes. "But I have no intentions of letting you die."_

Emma gave him another squeeze, but it didn't hurt. "You're part of the family, and I can't imagine a world without a Ray in it."

He saw light. He saw Emma. Light shone from the end of the tunnel. She was at the end of the tunnel. There's music coming from the exit. Emma's voice echoes from the exit.

_She grabbed his hands, not minding the oil on them. "And neither will Norman or any of the other kids!"_

She stood there, calling out for his name. She's waiting for him.

_"All of us will stop you at all costs!"_

Emma is his light, and she will lead him out of the dark.

The girl gasped when she felt Ray's arms slowly wrap around her as well, not hugging her as tight as she was doing to him, but it felt warm and gentle. He can feel Emma smile even if he can't see her face.

"It's okay to cry, Ray. It helps lighten the burden," She says softly.

"Damn it, Emma. I'm not crying," he says as he held back the tears. Emma laughs. She can guess Ray was hiding it.

She finally ends the hug, but moves her hands up and cups his face, closing her eyes as she rests her forehead to his, a soft smile gracing her lips. This makes him silent, but he couldn't help notice the tingly feeling he was feeling in his chest.

"You're precious, Ray. My life wouldn't be the same if I lose you, too. Please know that we all love you, and we _will_ be ready to hear you out if you ever feel like there's so much to hold. After all – and you must _always_ remember – we're family, and family sticks together," she gives a bright smile. "So you're not alone, Ray."

She has no idea of how her words affected him in so many ways that _he_ can't even explain. Her voice was like some kind of melody that lulls the fears and anger hidden at the depths of his mind to fade away, like it drowns the voices in his head by the sounds of soft music that can calm down a crying baby. He then felt at peace, just hearing her talk to him with words of solace.

A light. A lullaby. A friend.

His heart felt lighter than it had ever felt before during those dark days. And something about it made him . . . feel happy. For that, he joins in with Emma and smiles. The girl opened her eyes, and Ray never knew her smile could grow even wider than earlier upon seeing him.

Emma finally placed down her hands and adjusted her position to sit beside Ray again, leaning her back on the wall, and giving another small surprise to him of her resting her head on his shoulder. "Tell me a bedtime story, Ray, please? Like old times?"

He rolled his eyes at that. "Who am I? Your mom?" Ray scoffs and Emma pouts angrily at him. "Besides, it's been years since you begged me to read some bedtime story to you. Also, you're not a kid anymore."

The girl stuck out her bottom lip and hummed in disappointment. "There's nothing wrong to act like a kid once in a while right? And we're not _that_ old, Ray!"

With a sigh, Ray considered her request in mind on whether he wanted to oblige to it or not. Then an idea popped up.

"I don't have a story to offer that you have not heard of yet, but . . ." he hesitated, but Emma's stare prompted him to continue. "I . . . I know of this lullaby since I was a kid. Don't mention it to anyone! Or else I'll surely make you regret you ever found out about this."

Emma chuckles softly, small dimples appearing on her face. Did Ray ever noticed if she had dimples before?

"Okay, okay, I promise! So what's the lullaby?"

Ray gives one last tired sigh and started humming a tune.

Inside, he's a bit nervous, since he doesn't usually sing, except for that one time when he made Mama go white when she questioned him on how did he now the tune of the lullaby. It was not really his first choice of music for a lullaby, considering the fact that it came from Mama, but the tune was beautiful. If he wants to share the tune with someone, he can trust Emma with the tune.

While Ray was focused on his humming, Emma gives a small laugh. "That's a pretty tune, Ray . . ." Then he heard her yawn, nearly making him stop and laugh.

_Thank you, Emma . . ._

He continues humming until he himself gets tired.

_You are my lullaby, Emma. I hope one day I can be your lullaby as well._

Both of them fell asleep with Emma leaning on Ray, and Ray's head on her head. They stayed like that until the morning even when Don and Gilda woke up and saw the duo's position as they continued sleeping, making the pair smile at them.


	4. Good Night's Cuddles

**Good Night's Cuddles**

_Part Four of Good Night, Dear_

* * *

Ray did not remember when it started, but one day he watched as Emma come over to his side when he decided to rest for the night already. She stood over him, a bright smile on her face as her eyes were sparkling, and he was clueless of what was going on in her head. But before he could even ask, she suddenly plopped down at his side. Ray leaned on the wall, Emma beside him with that smile on her face that never died down as she looked at Ray.

"What's this all about?" Ray questioned as she played with her feet, making them sway side-by-side like the grass in a meadow swaying to the gentle breeze. "This is not some trick you have up your sleeve, right?"

Emma beamed but gave her head a shake. "Nothing bad, Ray."

The boy narrowed his eyes at her, knowing that she's not doing this just because she _felt_ like doing it.

"Emma . . ."

She raised her hands up in the air, finally surrendering. "Okay, okay, you got me. But, really, I'm telling you it's nothing bad . . . or anything."

"Oh? So what is it then?"

With that question thrown to her, leaning his head towards her and an eyebrow raised, Ray watched her when she faced away with a light flush of pink spread on her cheeks.

"Uh, remember that night when you were having nightmares, so you decided to stay outside to calm yourself down?"

Ray nods. How could he _not_ forget that night? It was just before he decided to trick Norman and Emma to finding out the secret about Grace Field House "by their own".

"Well," Emma continued, "I was just recalling that night . . . and how much it felt nice to . . ."

"To what?" Ray prompted.

Emma bit her lip, "To—"

"Emma!"

The duo looked to the side to see Anna heading towards them, but she stopped in her steps when they turned their heads to her. "Ah, am I interrupting something?"

Before Ray could say anything, Emma's cheeks turned darker in color (now why would she be like that, he ponders) and she waved her hands in front of her with a flustered smile. "Ah, no, no! It's nothing important! So what seems to be the problem, Anna?"

She got up to her feet and followed Anna as the blonde led Emma away from Ray. They were talking to each other about Gilda and Don needing help with something. When they disappeared from his sight, Ray sighed. What was it that Emma wanted to tell him? Maybe he'll have to ask her sometime when she's not busy.

"Well, ain't that cute? To be honest, she reminds me of how one would look like when confessing to the person they like."

Ray turned around to see Yuugo behind him with a teasing smirk directed to him. When did he get here? The boy rolled his eyes at the grown man and got up on his feet to dust off the dust on his pants.

"What is it now?"

The man snorted, "Seriously? Isn't it obvious?"

"Stop speaking in riddles. Your attempt on trying to sound like you're smarter than me is just plain weird to listen."

Yuugo narrowed his eyes to glare at the boy, but he didn't stay that way that long before he turned around to walk away, probably off to find someone else to bother. (Probably Lucas.)

"Whatever. Never knew a smartass brat like you could be so stupid when it comes to a girl's feelings."

"Huh? What?" But it was too late as Yuugo had already left, leaving Ray all alone without an answer to his question.

What did Yuugo mean? And what's with all the talk about feelings and confessions anyway?

Well, with his intellectual mind, he could have tried to ponder about it a bit longer to land on an answer for his own question, but at that very moment he felt a yawn forcing its way out of his lips, so he decided to figure out the answer some other time.

With that, Ray went off to bed.

* * *

_BANG! BANG!_

_ Everyone kept firing, all aiming for the demon in front of them who was known as the Baron._

_ BANG! BANG!_

_ They kept shooting, and shooting, and shooting, not wasting even a millisecond to stop and take a breath._

_ BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_ "CONTINUE FIRING!" He shouted, but he didn't need to remind them since they wouldn't stop even for an itch._

_ There's hope. There's hope they can defeat the demons. There IS hope._

_ But he felt his heart stop when Lewis quickly appeared behind Emma._

_ Everything happened too fast that Ray barely had time to register in his mind what happened, but he recalled watching in horror of two blades easily coming through Emma's body like a toothpick piercing through a cake with no difficulty._

_ Ray couldn't move. Ray felt words stuck in the back of his throat. All he could do was watch as Emma's eyes grow wide and Lewis grin with victory._

_ "What a shame. Time's up."_

_That very moment, Ray felt his world fell apart._

_ "EMMAAAAA!"_

* * *

With a start, Ray shot up from his bed, heavily panting and sweating much. He felt his heart racing, thumping so hard in his chest it felt as if it will burst out of him if he does nothing to calm himself down. With his head still in confusion from suddenly waking up from the nightmare, he looked around and saw that everyone was still asleep. Figuring out that he probably did not scream in his sleep, he heaved a big sigh, relieved that he didn't wake up anyone. He's not really in the mood of talking about what was wrong with him if they did wake up.

After a few minutes of attempting to slow down his heart to a normal pace, he plopped back down on his bed silently. Ray raised a hand to his face to cover his eyes and make a frustrated groan.

He still gets nightmares of that day.

"Hi, Ray!"

He looked up from the book he had in his hands and let one of his hands wave at her, fighting the urge to yawn from his exhaustion.

"Yo."

"Don't mind me joining right?"

Ray raised an eyebrow at her then gestured his free hand to the whole room. "Well, if you're here in the Archive Room in hopes of raising your low intellect, then please know that even if you do that I know you'll still have the rank of being an Idiot in my eyes."

Emma aimed her fist to punch his arm, but he swiftly dodged. "Shut up, Ray!" But she sat down beside him, anyway.

It's been two days since the last time Ray had been alone with Emma, since the kids were so busy dragging Ray everywhere they went to make him play with them, and Emma had been busy volunteering to help with the chores with everyone else. Even if there were times Ray met Emma in between those two days, those times don't count since there were still kids flocking around him during those moments. Though Emma doesn't mind since seeing the usually serious Ray smile with the kids always make her smile as well, but brighter.

_How much he loved that smile._

"So . . . Ray . . ." Emma spoke up after a moment of silence. Ray stopped his reading and turned to look at her. He found it weird that instead of meeting those green eyes that always looked straight at his, her eyes were facing down to look at her twiddling thumbs. Was . . . Emma nervous? Of what?

"Hm?" Ray put down his book to stare at her with concern.

Then she chose that opportunity to look up at him and—

Huh? Is it just him or was there something he spotted out in her eyes? There were different emotions swirling in those pretty emerald green eyes, but it looked as if—

"Emmaaaaa!"

The both of them turned to look at the door. The duo saw Don and Gilda standing there, big grins on their faces. Ray internally sighed, a feeling of _déjà vu _hitting him.

"Gilda and I figured out something!" Don said with enthusiasm, puffing out his chest. "Come quickly or else you won't be able to see it!"

Don ran to wherever the surprise was, leaving Gilda who beckoned Emma to hurry up in an excited manner. Emma turned to look at Ray, apologetically smiling at him.

"Er, I'll tell you next time then!"

Ray gave a nod before she got up from her seat, disappearing with Gilda to wherever Don went to. And just like last time, Yuugo chose that very moment to appear by the door, but this time with Lucas by his side.

Yuugo gave Ray a smirk before shaking his head, chuckling to himself. Ray rolled his eyes at him, "I can't read your mind, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah, but you're such a smartass brat I'm pretty sure you can guess what's in my mind right now anyway," He walked over to the shelf that's nearby his table and chose to lean on it. Lucas took the seat beside Ray, the very seat that Emma was sitting on not so long ago.

"So," Yuugo said. "Even if you're so smart, are you really this dumb when it comes to love?"

Lucas turned to look at his friend with a questioning look. "Huh? Wait, is Ray in love?"

"Nah, it's more of Emma showing signs of it, and looks like she wanted to portray it to this boy here, but he's just too dense. I kinda feel bad for her."

"No, I'm not that dense."

Both men looked at the young boy who turned to face Yuugo. "It's not like I don't realize Emma's intentions, since she's been acting strange around me lately. I even have some guesses of what it might be, but I'm also hoping I'm not right. If I was her, I'd have to give it up then."

Yuugo and Lucas were stunned for a while, and not a word was uttered until Lucas spoke up. "Hey, um, Ray? Isn't that kind of harsh?"

"Well, it's better than lying to her," Ray said. "Besides, if I do chase after her, then it would feel like I'd end up betraying someone . . ."

From behind him, he could hear Yuugo sigh. "Is that 'someone' the Norman guy Emma kept talking about back then?"

Ray inwardly flinched from him mentioning Norman's name. He's still not over his death yet.

After a short pause, Ray answered. "Yes, him. He did mention he liked Emma, so pursuing such a relationship with Emma now that he's gone . . . doesn't that sound terrible? As if I'm taking advantage of his absence to take something that he wanted if he were still here."

He got up from his seat and waved his goodbye to them. "Well, I'm tired already, so I'll—"

"What about Emma?"

Ray paused. Lucas was staring straight at Ray's eyes, wanting an answer to his question. Ray answered him with silence so Lucas continued, "Don't treat her as if you can make decisions without talking with her. She's a person, Ray. A person with choices she wants to make, too."

Nothing. Ray was speechless. It's rare to see the boy to have no idea of what to say for once. Beside Ray, Yuugo nodded his head to Lucas' words, so Lucas continued to speak.

"There's nothing wrong with falling for someone. I may not have ever met Norman, but if I were him, I'd probably choose something that will make two of my friends the happiest people in the world if I can. He'd might even tell you to stop restraining yourself and just do what you want," he then gave a warm smile to Ray. "And if I were him, I'd not mind making you happy."

With that, both men turned to exit the room, but not before Yuugo giving Ray an encouraging smirk and Lucas patting the head of the younger boy. Even when the two were out of sight already, Ray never moved from his spot. He slowly raised a hand to touch his head where Lucas patted him.

Can he . . . can he be free to love—

He shook his head, throwing away whatever thoughts that were invading his mind. He refuses to be that selfish. Changing his mind, he sat back down and opened the book he abandoned earlier.

_Maybe I'll just read a bit before going to bed . . ._

Then an image of Emma smiling at him pop up in his mind's eyes, causing Ray to grit his teeth. He _desperately _needs to keep his mind away from thinking of Emma. But even if he wanted to distract his mind, he felt a yawn wanting to escape his lips. Groaning, he recalls how he lacks sleep.

He does _not_ want to dream of Goldy Pond again.

Unfortunately, he was not even aware of his eyes slowly shutting close . . .

* * *

_ "EMMAAAAA!"_

_ He doesn't know who owns the voice. It could have been anyone, or it could have been his. But at that moment, Ray didn't care whether it was his voice or someone else's. With rage filling him up, he blasted the demon with more bullets._

_ Everyone else kept shooting as they can't choose to mourn right now._

_ But Ray wanted to mourn. He wanted to cry. He wanted to call out to Emma. He wanted to check if—hope and pray to a god or whoever hears him!—that Emma's alive. But he can't if he does not want the demon to kill anymore people._

Emma, _he cried in his mind as he dared to look back at her motionless body, _Emma! You can't die! Get up!

_He can't think straight. He can't . . . He can't lose Emma, too!_

GET BACK UP, DAMMIT!

_Lewis continues catching the bullets._

EMMA!

_Emma! Please!_

_ Emma! Get up!_

_ Emma! You can't leave!_

_ What about us? What about Phil? What about the others? What about your promise?_

_ Ray tried to choke back a sob that was trying to escape from his lips, but he needs to keep fighting! He can't give up just yet! He needs to win!_

_ FIGHT!_

Emma.

_FIGHT TO WIN!_

Emma . . .

_FIGHT TO LIVE!_

Please . . . don't leave me . . .

_He doesn't understand what happened next, but he was surprised when everything burst into white, blinding him for a moment. When the light died down, he turned to look around and saw that everything disappeared—and everyone too._

_ Ray found himself standing in a place where everything was just white. Everywhere he looked, there was nothing at all. Was he in heaven?_

_ "Ray . . ."_

_ Before he could do anything, he felt arms wrap around him from behind. He froze, but relaxed when he felt the warmth of the person calm him down._

_ He felt like crying, but for a happier reason this time._

_ "Emma . . ."_

* * *

He woke up feeling well rested despite having a nightmare at first. When his eyes focused, he then found out that he was still in the Archive Room. He must have slept while reading. Ray was about to get up and head to bed when he realized that someone was sleeping beside him.

"E-Emma?" He accidentally muttered out, also accidentally waking up the girl from her sleep. It was just then that Ray realized the girl actually slept while hugging Ray when he was still out cold. The thought that Emma had been cuddling him in her sleep made him feel his face burn a bit.

Emma rubbed the sleep from her eyes and turn to Ray with a sleepy smile, "Hey, Ray."

"Wh . . . What are you doing here?" He stammered a bit with his words, but he couldn't help it! Especially when Emma refused to let him go. "Also, why are you hugging me?"

Emma made Ray gasp as he watched her raise her free hand and gently move the hair that always cover his left eye away, showing a full view of his face to her. With that, it made him hold his breath and feel a slight blush on his cheeks. Dammit.

"I was heading off to bed, but when I passed by the Archives, I saw you sleeping here. I was going to wake you up, but then I saw you squirming and muttering some stuff, as if you were having a nightmare," she rested her hand on his cheek, making sure he doesn't turn away from her. "Were you dreaming of that time in Goldy Pond?"

There was just only a moment of silence as Ray silently stare at Emma. It lasted for a few minutes before Ray finally answered in a low voice.

"Yes . . . I keep worrying about what would have happened if you di—if you—if—!" He bit his lip and closed his eyes, letting out a shaky breath.

_No, no,_ Ray scolds himself. _You're NOT going to cry now!_

He can't cry right now. He does not feel like himself. He knows he does NOT cry _at all_. So why is he being a wimp now?

The argument of not showing a sign of weakness continued on in his mind, but it abruptly stopped when he felt something warm and soft on his cheek. His eyes shot open and even if the feeling was gone in an instant, he was able to see it in time before it ended . . .

Emma kissed him. She kissed him on the cheek.

She smiled warmly to him and rested her forehead on his, her pretty green eyes looking into his grey ones.

"I'm not dead, Ray. I'm here. I'm not even planning of dying," the hand that was still on his cheek went down to rest on his hands this time. "So, please, Ray . . . _Please_ know that I'm not leaving you. Ever."

Ray felt weak from hearing those words, drastically affected by Emma's happiness, so he looked down at where his hands are found under Emma's hand.

"Idiot . . . don't keep promises that you can't keep."

Emma gave a grin.

"Nope! This is DEFINITELY a promise I'm going to work hard on keeping!"

Ray groaned, but he couldn't stop the small smile tugging up the corner of his lips.

He shouldn't be feeling this happy! He should scold her that the world's too cruel to make her keep that promise. But maybe it's because of her that he smiled and made him look up to her with newfound hope.

"Well, then I guess I'll have to be with you to make sure you keep that promise."

Emma laughed, "Deal!"

Without anything else, she went back to hugging him, making him tense again. He raised an eyebrow at her, questioning her with his eyes, though he did feel his cheeks burn a bit.

When she saw his expression, she gave a smile. "Well, earlier when you were having a nightmare, I gave you a hug and I was glad to see that the moment I hugged you, you started to calm down. So I thought I could sleep beside you for the night."

Ray huffed at her decision, though he did have a smile. "Really now?"

"Yup! Also, this was what I wanted earlier, and also what I wanted to ask from you back when we talked two days ago."

"Huh?"

Her arms tightened around him, but not too much to hurt him. In fact, he's surprised to find out that he actually like the feeling of Emma hugging him.

"Yeah . . . I wanted to ask if we could, um, sleep beside each other again like back then in Grace Field, so, uh," Upon seeing Ray's surprised look, she made a flustered face and continued, in hopes to quickly explain before she ends up giving up instead of telling him why she wanted that. "It's because I actually felt more comfortable the other times I had the opportunity to sleep beside you than with myself. So . . . if it's not much of a bother—"

She didn't get to finish her sentence when he lifted his hand up to her head and ruffle her already messy hair. He turned his face away from her, but he did not regret the words he replied to her.

"Well . . . Just for tonight, we can both sleep here. Don't want anyone thinking any weird thoughts if we go back to the bedrooms and sleep side-by-side there."

Emma couldn't be happier than that after hearing him say—in his own way—that he's fine with her request.

So both Ray and Emma settled with a position that both of them would find comfortable in and let sleep take over the duo. This time, Ray felt that with Emma by his side he won't be having nightmares tonight. It even made him feel so happy that he thinks he could float. (Okay, that sounds stupid.)

_Norman . . . is it alright just this once, please?_

Ray fell asleep with a smile that mirrors Emma's too.

* * *

_A/N: Please be reminded that the whole thing will be edited when the story is complete. Sorry for any mistakes you spotted!_

_Until next time~_


End file.
